1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna. More particularly, the present invention relates to an antenna which employs a capacitor structure to broaden the band of the antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
As the rapid development of wireless communication technologies, many electronic apparatus, such as mobile phones, computers or network applications, have used wireless communication technologies to communicate with each other, wireless wide area network (WWAN) especially. More and more manufacturers want to incorporate WWAN into consumer electronic products because WWAN can provide communication within a local, nationwide or even global area.
A typical receiving or transmitting wireless communication device includes a receiver or a transmitter and an antenna mounted thereon. The antenna is a terminal that transmits or receives an electromagnetic wave. The antenna should be designed carefully to radiate electromagnetic waves effectively. The antenna seriously affects the performance of the whole wireless network application. Therefore, how to design a standard compatible and useful antenna is very important.
Each wireless communication technology like WWAN has numerous wireless communication standards. Typically, one antenna is compatible with one specific wireless communication standard only due to the narrow band of the antenna. Therefore, in order to be compatible with more wireless communication standards, many manufactures configure two or more antennas with different standards into a consumer electronic product. However, two or more antennas consume a lot of space and interfere with each other.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to develop an antenna with a broad band to be compatible with more wireless communication standards for manufacturers, sales and consumers.